


Arthur Fisting Eames

by AuraWhiteFox



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Biting, Cock Ring, Dominance Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Fisting, Kinks, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraWhiteFox/pseuds/AuraWhiteFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for cherrybina's kink meme.</p><p>Eames wants it so badly...and Arthur will give it to him. Happily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur Fisting Eames

Arthur should have known that Eames would want this. Craved it. Would practically beg for it.

After all, ever since Arthur had met the man, Eames had a habit of commenting, almost absentmindly, on Arthur’s fingers, about how soft looking they were or how long and delicate they looked wrapped around one of Arthur’s pens and all manner of random compliments and dirty remarks.

Arthur never gave the things Eames said any real thought. Eames would just about flirt with anything that had a pulse and if Arthur was feeling rather irritated at the man he would viciously say that Eames would fuck the dead too if given the chance.

But Arthur was paying attention now, with Eames laid out beautifully underneath him gasping for breath and red-faced how could he not?

“Eames…” Arthur purred and dug his nails into Eames backside. Leaving crescent dents in the skin.

Eames moaned helplessly, his vocals long since lost to whimpers and pleasured keening.

Arthur dipped down and licked at the skin between Eames shoulder blades, gliding his tongue up and down the sweat slick skin.

“A-Arthur-” Eames stammered out, asking-begging.

“Yes Eames? Is there something you want?” Arthur teased before sinking his teeth hard into the skin, then smoothing the sting with his tongue.

Eames moaned in pained pleasure and Arthur leaned back just enough to admire the teeth marks he had just made. He’d come close to breaking the skin that time. Just the thought of tearing into Eames skin with his sharp teeth and hearing Eames scream sent shivers of desire coursing through Arthur.

“Eames…” Arthur breathed out before leaning back down to lick his way down Eames’s back to the twin globs of sweet flesh that had Arthur salivating with desire.

Arthur took his time licking and biting at Eames’ ass until it was as wet and red as the rest of Eames body. Arthur had already spent the last hour marking the rest of Eames’ body. Enjoying the taste and feeling of the willing and muscular body beneath him.

Eames was gasping wordlessly now, he was almost too far gone to register what Arthur was doing to his body now. It was all blending together into one blinding pleasure.

Just where Arthur wanted him to be.

“Do you want me to fuck you Eames? Do you want my thick cock in your ass, pounding you into the mattress so hard that  
we break the frame? Or maybe you want my tongue instead? Is that it? You want me to fuck your sweet hole with my  
tongue? No? How about my fingers…you want those?” Arthur growled into the small of Eames’ back, his voice thick with dark arousal.

Eames’s head had been nodding ever since Arthur had started talking but the moment Arthur had mentioned his fingers  
Eames had let out a high pitched keening that had Arthur’s cock jumping against his stomach.

“Is that it Eames? You want my fingers in your ass? Twisting around inside your fuck hole? How many you think your tight ass can take? Two? Three? Or maybe…” Arthur suddenly had a idea, a wicked, delicious idea.

“How about all five Eames…you think you could fuck my whole fist?” Arthur asked breathlessly.

It didn’t matter if Eames didn’t think he could take it, the moment the idea came to Arthur he wanted it. He wanted it badly.

“Yessss-Arthur please…” Eames begged. He had lifted his head off his arms where it had been previously pillowed. His wide, aroused eyes were wild as they pleaded with Arthur. Eames wanted it just as much as him, if not more.

Arthur nodded his head, serious. He got up and walked to the bedside table, ignoring Eames whines of distress at Arthur’s sudden departure.

Arthur opened the drawer and pulled out a tube of lube he kept stored there. He was just about to close the drawer when something caught his eye, looking down at the object his breath shortened as a new wave of lust hit him.

Reaching inside again he pulled out a cock ring, wouldn’t want Eames to come before Arthur gave him to permission after all.

Arthur moved back to the bed, pleased that Eames hadn’t moved from where Arthur had left him. Placing a happy kiss on  
Eames neck he nudged Eames, silently ordering him to turn over.

While confused, Eames did as asked. The confusion cleared up once he saw the cock ring in Arthur’s hand.

“D-Darling” Eames chocked out.

“Yes Eames? Is something the matter?” Arthur teased lightly as he set the lube on the bed beside him.

Without waiting to see what Eames would say next Arthur gripped the man’s erection tightly. Eames chocked out and then moaned as Arthur couldn’t help but lean down to kiss and lick the tip of the meaty cock.

Tonguing the slit and licking up the leaking pre-come Arthur carefully lifted up the ring and slide it onto Eames engorged cock.

Eames whined in protest but Arthur was having none of that. He placed his spit slicken lips to Eames’ balls and licked and sucked them until Eames stopped protesting and began moaning again.

Once he’d gotten Eames back on board he leaned back up and directed Eames to lie on his stomach again. He quickly picked up a pillow and placed it underneath Eames, so that he would have something soft to hump into, mostly though it was because it made Eames’ ass higher in the air, which gave Arthur a better view of that sweet asshole.

Kissing down Eames’ back again Arthur placed his hands on Eames’ ass cheeks and parted them widely. Eames’ pink little hole fluttered in anticipation. Arthur licked his lips and had to use all of his self control not to take his own rock hard cock in hand and come all over Eames’ back.

Leaning forward Arthur swiped his tongue across the pink pucker, feeling it flex and quiver against his tongue.

“I’m going to eat you out before fucking you with my fingers and fist Eames.” Arthur promised lowly before sucking Eames’ arsehole wetly.

Eames cried out over and over again each time Arthur teased him open with his tongue.

“Gods you’re so slutty for it.” Arthur moaned out. He slowly pushed his tongue inside, Eames’ muscles clenching tightly on him as he fucked Eames’ ass loose with his tongue.

Arthur couldn’t take it much longer, he grabbed the lube and thumbed open the top, spilling the slick liquid all over his fingers and onto the bed.

Making sure that his fingers were generously coated Arthur gave one last lingering lick to Eames’s quivering spit slicken hole. Leaning back a bit he lifted his hand and pushed a finger inside.

“Ooohhh...yessss” Eames hissed out as his ass muscles flexed around Arthur’s finger.

Arthur chuckled breathlessly as he slowly fucked Eames with his finger, once Eames began to push non to subtly back in a nonverbal demand for more Arthur pushed in a second finger, scissoring and curling them.

Eames was tight and warm against Arthur’s fingers and Arthur shivered with the thought of what his whole hand would look stretched inside Eames.

Maybe he’s the one who should have wore the cock ring…

He pushed another finger inside, twisting and stretching impatiently, Eames breathing began to hitch and little wanton gasps filled the air. Arthur’s other hand calmly stroked Eames’ lower back, trying to get the aroused man to relax so that Arthur could stretch him even more.

“Shhhh relax Eames.” Arthur smoothed when Eames chocked out a sob.

“Arthur please…let me come-please.” Eames whined desperately.

“Not yet, not until you’re stretched completely around my wrist. Then and only then can you come.” Arthur put as much authority as he could muster in his voice, it was hard though when all he wanted to do was come as well.

Arthur pulled all three of his fingers out of Eames ass, which had Eames shouting out in distressed rage. Arthur shushed him as he poured the rest of the lube onto his hand then without any warning he pushed four of his fingers inside Eames’ loosen redden hole.

Eames howl of pain and pleasure caused Arthur’s cock to squirt pre-come all over his stomach.

Arthur knew that neither of them would last much longer so he hurriedly pushed and widen his fingers. Trying to loosen  
Eames as fast as he could without overly hurting him.

It was bound to hurt a little though but Arthur knew that Eames could take it, hell he probably liked the little bit of pain.

Finally though he deemed Eames ready, very carefully he pushed his thumb inside the enlarged arsehole, breathing shallowly Arthur didn’t even hear himself mummer words of encouragement and endearments to Eames who was panting and moaning continuously.

Slowly so as to not rip anything Arthur pushed his hand into Eames’s ass. It was heaven-the feel of Eames’ hot and clenching channel against his skin…there weren’t enough words in the dictionary to describe how aroused Arthur was at this very moment.

Arthur continued to push in relentlessly, not stopping to allow Eames to adjust. Just feeling an overwhelming urge to be inside that hot channel.

Only once his whole hand was inside did Arthur stop pushing inside. Sweat pooled in Arthur’s hair, flowing down his face and falling onto Eames’s back. The small splashes of sweat shouldn’t have been arousing but Arthur was coming to learn that there was little he didn’t find arousing about Eames.

“You alright?” Arthur couldn’t help but ask.

Eames voice was filled with tension and yearning. “Yes I’m bloody alright you git-no if you don’t mind-fuck me with your hand.”

Arthur couldn’t help but raised a amused eyebrow, it seemed that Eames impatience had hit its limit.

“As you command.” Arthur teased before curling his fingers inside of Eames.

Eames howled and twisted his body. Arthur had to use his other hand to restrain his body. Without letting up Arthur began to fuck Eames hard with his hand, curling his fingers to press firmly against Eames’ prostate and pulling halfway out before shoving back in hard.

He picked up the pace as Eames withered and screamed on the bed, Arthur stretched his other hand around Eames and took off the cock ring, throwing it somewhere behind him and not caring where it landed.

“Come for me Eames.” Arthur hashed out and flexed his hand and spread his fingers wide, stretching Eames to the breaking point.

Eames yowled out and cummed all over the pillow under him. Arthur groaned out as Eames’ ass tighten painfully around his hand. He took his own cock in hand and with one stroke came all over Eames backside and ass.

Exhaling sharply Arthur carefully pulled out his hand, making calming shushing noises as Eames moaned out his discomfort.

Once his whole hand was out Arthur took the moment to admire the sight of Eames’ still stretched hole. It was completely red and drenched in lube, small splashes of Arthur’s cum was dripping into the hole as well. It was a very arousing sight and Arthur wished that he could get it up again so that he could fuck that delicious looking pucker. He didn’t have any doubt that fucking Eames right now with his cock would feel fantastic, but they were both well spent, for the next couple of hours at least.

Arthur laid out next to Eames and saw to his amusement that Eames had already passed out.

Carefully he pulled the damp pillow from underneath Eames and rearranged his body so that he wouldn’t wake up with a crank in his neck, then he curled up next to Eames’ warm body and went to sleep as well.


End file.
